1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to mobile stations operating in wireless communication networks, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for use in reducing airlink congestion and processing time associated with ciphering information in the wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a mobile station operating in a wireless communication network, may provide for both voice telephony and packet data communications. A mobile station may, for example, be compatible with 3rd Generation (3G) communication standards and utilize Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), or Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) wireless network technologies. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specification 25.331 (Radio Resource Control (RRC) protocol specification) describes the processing of information elements (IEs) that are included in protocol messages. Section 8.6.3.4 of this specification describes the processing of IEs called “Ciphering Mode Information”. This section describes an IE called “Radio Bearer Downlink Ciphering Activation Time Information” which is optional within the Ciphering Mode Information. Such information is communicated between the wireless network and the mobile station and is suitably processed by both entities for establishing appropriate communication therebetween.
It is highly desirable to discover ways in which to reduce airlink congestion and processing time of control information communicated between the wireless network and the mobile station. Accordingly, what are needed are methods and apparatus for use in reducing airlink congestion and processing time associated with ciphering information.